Krolesk Pantheon
The start of things It is believed that the world and all things were created by Kyz. Kyz was a lonely being, driven insane by the void which surrounded him. In his insanity, he created a black knife which he proceeded to stab himself with. The knife shattered as it broke his flesh, and he too shattered as the knife penetrated his flesh. His body shattered into many pieces, each piece becoming a different part of existence. His right hand became the Izosk'La. His left hand which held the dagger, became the Hykkos'Kal. His torso and arms had shattered into countless pieces, some becoming stars which light the night sky; others becoming planets. His blood went everywhere, and where the blood landed, a Kyz'Ki was created. His soul became the magic and boundaries in which life can be sustained. His heart too shattered, and where pieces of it landed, a Kyz'Kalo was created. Unexpectedly, his head somehow remained whole. Things remained quiet for some time... Until the Kyz'Ki began moving, and manifesting in forms similar to Kyz. Yet none of the forms were perfect, each had faults making them drastically unlike Kyz. Yet, so too the Kyz'Kalo began moving and manifesting in shapes similar to Kyz. The Kyz'Ki began to gain sentience, and independent thought, as did the Kyz'Kalo. In due time the Kyz'Ki and Kyz'Kalo began to find the other. As the first Kyz'Ki approached the first Kyz'Kalo, the Kyz'Kalo took the form of the Kyz'Ki which approached. The Kyz'Ki then became what most would consider male, whereas the Kyz'Kalo became what most would call the female. The Rebirth of Kyz As the Kyz'Ki and Kyz'Kalo became acquainted, the head of Kyz began to return to life. Kyz was brought back to life due to the mingling of his blood and heart once more occurring. He watched what was happening with an eager curiosity. He was thrilled to see other sentient life having come into existence. He watched the activities of the Kyz'Ki and Kyz'Kalo from afar, and witnessed the happy companionship which formed between the Kyz'Ki and Kyz'Kalo. Kyz then looked to what was once his right hand, Izosk'La. It had grown colorful, lively. He then looked to what was once his left hand, Hykkos'Kal. It had grown dead, yet warm and bright. Kyz was amused by this and he determined it was finally time to go and speak to the Kyz'Ki and Kyz'Kalo. Kyz took the shape of neither a Kyz'Ki, nor a Kyz'Kalo, but of a smaller version of how he had pictured himself prior to shattering into existence. He went and visited with the Kyz'Ki and Kyz'Kalo then, and spoke with them. The first of the Kyz'Ki and Kyz'Kalo he found were short, he named them D'Aaorf. They eagerly spoke, sharing their insights on existence. Kyz listened. The D'Aaorf however felt sad, for they had no way to try and create life of their own, but they knew how to manipulate existence and force their will upon the planet which they resided. Kyz came up with a plan which he explained to the D'Aaorf. He would put them to sleep, and change them so that they might create life. The D'Aaorf agreed, and Kyz changed them. Kyz felt that they too should feel joy when creating life, the same joy which he felt when he witnessed the Kyz'Ki and Kyz'Kalo existing. WIP The Deities The Serpent The deity associated with balance. Also associated with wealth, poverty, and proper Death Rites. Occasionally also associated with life, and death. It's commonly believed those whom are selfless, and live a life full of happiness, will spend eternity with the Serpent, becoming it's servants. Saarto The deity associated with imbalance. As well as famine, disease, sickness, and the refusal of Death Rites. Most can agree that is all it is associated with. It's believed those who willingly cause ill to others will be stuck with Saarto for eternity. Being in constant pain, agony and suffering. Ostrofis The deity associated with nature. Herbs, trees, bushes and anything natural is often associated with Ostrofis. It's believed those have a love of herbs, and the natural world, will join Ostrofis upon death and will go to his garden in which there is an endless selection of herbs, trees, bushes and natural life. Tir'Fiik The deity associated with craftsmen. Smiths, craftsmen, tanners, dye makers, and stone masons often associate with this deity. They consider him to be the best craftsmen, it is said he gave knowledge of crafts to humans. Those who keep true to their craft are believed to join Tir'Fiik after death and work alongside him until Irvongund. Gra'Fanir The deity associated with the hunt. Hunters and assassins alike associate with Gra'fanir. It is believed that Gra'Fanir taught early humans how to hunt, and kill. Those who keep true to the hunt are believed to join Gra'Fanir after death, and partake in many great hunts until Irvongund. Iyre Kystro The magician, often associated with trickery. Mages and wizards alike associate with Iyre Kystro. Those who practice magic in order to trick, or deceive, are believed to join Iyre Kystro after death and become her servants until Irvongund. Zali Ickqu The deity associated with music. Those whom love music, and are simply entangled by it are believed to join Zali Ickqu after death and then for the rest of time play their songs in the halls of Irglond amoungst a merry crowd. Kos'Phrei The healer. Not to be confused with Ostrofis. Kos'Phrei is associated with healing of things, all things. Plants, animals, Humans, Dwarves, and Goblins alike. Those who like to heal and seek to heal, are believed to join Kos'Phrei after death and journey to Irglond after Irvongund to heal the wounded. Krave-Faul Krave-faul is associated with heavy burdens being lifted, or the oppressed being freed from oppression. He has no particular following, simply seeks to see that none carry heavy burdens which they do not deserve. Isklar Often associated with love. Occasionally Isklar is associated with laws, and judgement. Often times she is just associated with love. She has no particular following, simply seeks that laws, judgements and love happen in the world. Drasovil A deity recognized by only a handful of Tarskovian Orthodox adherents; Drasovil is the god associated with order, and swift justice. It is believed Drasovil resides in the world still, and is actively working to establish an ordered existence, free from chaos. Followers of Drasovil are called Drasovites. Death Rites Death Rites are associated with burial and how the corpse is treated pre-burial. The ideal circumstance, in which the Death Rites are viewed as properly given, is when the corpse is buried and none have stolen or mutilated the corpse. If any refuse proper Death Rites: the normal action taken, is that the family of the fallen one will take up arms against those refusing the Death Rites. Although, should the fallen be responsible for a great misdeed, the fallen is deprived of proper Death Rites. The Keepers in the Pantheon The Keepers also hold a place in the pantheon, although not acknowl edged much. They are believed to simply be tools used by the Serpent and Saarto. They are viewed as neutral, and often a force to be left alone. Irvongund Irvongund is said to be a great battle which shall take place at the end of the world. Some of the pantheon will partake, others will not. Followers of who partake are going to also take part in it. It will be the battle that will end the world. It is believed the Serpent, and Saarto will start the battle, each bringing up their own large armies, and a huge fight will begin. The Serpent will have on it's side the living things, the good things. Saarto will have corrupt things, evil things, and foul creatures of it's own creation. Irglond Irglond is a grand longhall, said to be large enough you could fit a fair share of planets in it. It is where the survivors of Irvongund will go to after the battle. They will drink and feast at night, and fight the foul creatures of Saarto at day. Eventually no more creatures of Saarto will exist, and there will be peace, and those at Irglond will be given a new world to go and inhabit and live on in peace, harmony, and without fear of death. Category:New Voldrania Category:Krolesk Category:Religion